2016_steinenfandomcom-20200214-history
Max Martino-Fanelli
My Disney Cruise Experience By: Maximus Martino-Fanelli It was year 2015 around the end of the 5th grade, when I heard me, my sister, and parents were going on a Disney cruise to the Bahamas. At First, I was very surprised because I heard so many things about how exhilarating the Disney cruise is. So once I got home from the last day of school I gathered all my belongings and packed my clothes tightly together. After my stuff was together, we packed the car and drove to the airport in Philadelphia. I felt like I was in heaven when I heard we were going on a cruise. So we began driving and I bursting with joy on the ride to the Philadelphia Airport, because I knew how much fun we are going to have. We were taking the plane to Orlando, Florida to board the cruise ship. As we were pulling up I felt excitement running through me. Then, we all went through security and waited in the terminal. As we were waiting in the terminal for which felt like forever, they finally called us to board the plane. So we began walking to get on the plane, but my family was so excited we ran onto the plane as fast as we could and sat down. We all wanted to get there so badly we couldn't sit still. I was told by my parents that going to sleep makes the time fly by. So I fell asleep in my uncomfortable plane chair, and before I knew it... I was there. Sooner or later we all got off the plane and could smell the fresh Florida air. We got our luggage off the plane and ran to go get our luggage off of the carousel. We put it on the luggage carrier, and went to find a cab. We loaded our luggage in the cab which was so heavy my arms almost fell off. We took the cab to a hotel located in Orlando, Florida. Then, once we got to the hotel we all got dinner at this fancy restaurant across the street. I thought that the dinner was excellent and I wanted to go again the next day. In the morning, our family packed the car and went to board the bus. We took a Disney bus with a flat screen TV in it, to the ship. Once we got there we could see the Disney cruise ship docked up with a huge rope the size of me. They use a rope that big because the ship was like the size of the empire state building. I admired how big the ship was, it was like tons of houses put together into a boat. After I finished staring at the ship for 5 minutes we took our luggage off the bus and waited in line to board the ship. Then we went through security we walked onto the cruise. Walking on the cruise felt like we were in a giant mansion floating on water. FINALLY, we began to walk onto the ship we saw all the Disney characters and even the captain. They were standing next to us welcoming us onto the ship. We then made our way to our room ; passing the amazing water park. Once we got to our room we unloaded our luggage and went straight for the water park. I found out the the water at the waterpark is really warm and there is a slide called the "Aqua Duck". Apparently the Aqua Duck counts down from 3 while you are in a capsule then drops you straight down and it zips you around to the end. I asked if we could go on it but the water park didn't open until the boat started moving. So then we went to the starboard side of the ship and waved "bye" to all the people who work at the ticket booth and things like that. Finally, we went back to our room and started to plan out our weekend. Our first thing was to hit the "Aqua Duck" and play in the water park on top of the boat. Then, we would get off the boat and head to Disney's private island in the Bahamas. Finally we headed to our mysterious dinner that would be a new dinner place every night. One night when went up to deck and there was a dance party going on and so their was no way I was going to dance but it was really amazing because their were fireworks coming off the boat and almost all the Disney characters dancing together. The lone frog Larry the frog Once upon a time there was a tree frog named Larry. Larry lived in the backyard of Carl's tiny house in West Chester PA. He really had no friends because he smelt, looked funny, and was really bad at jumping. Whenever another frog would hop by him, they would start croaking (laughing) at him. He would never get a break from being made made fun of, so he used his little frog arms and legs and hopped into his frog cave. In his cave he thought and thought of a way to get revenge on all the frogs who made fun of him. Larry began thinking on his morning hop. All of a sudden Larry spotted a weird shining light in the lake, so he hopped over to it and thought it was food so he jumped in after it and it was farther down than he thought. He kept swimming down until the pressure in his head started to make him pass out. Larry was smart enough to stop swimming down and he just floated back to the top like a air bubble. He was so confused why the light was so far down that he brought over his long lost friend Jake the snake. Larry then did not know how he was going to get in touch with Jake the snake so he used the fish express to pass the message all the way down to Florida. Jake the snake was an amazing swimmer. Larry then brought Jake the snake over to the light he spotted. When they arrived the light was completely gone. So then Jake the snake started yelling at Larry, because Jake the snake came all the way up from Florida. Jake the snake then got so mad he ate Larry. The End. The adventures of the bull monkey It was a sunny moist afternoon in the tropical rain forest when the bull monkey commonly called "the big man". He was called this because was also so cocky and thought that he could do everything. Anyway "big man" was swinging his way home from the gorilla market when he crackling come from the tree behind him. Big man just ignored it and kept swinging from tree to tree and now every tree he swung off of he would hear cracking behind him. Now big man was confused so each time he would swing off a branch he would look around. Big man knew this was no crackling that could be made from anything small. So he just ignored it and kept going. Now each time he would move he would hear the breaking. If he stopped the clicking stopped. The big man thought to himself if gorilla man was getting revenge on him because big man beat up gorilla man when they were young. Big man then dropped from the tree and just started walking, when all of a sudden GORILLA MAN dropped down right in front of him. Big man then stared up at gorilla man in amazement. Then about a 1/2 of a second later big man started sprinting as fast as his little legs could go when he heard gorilla man pounding the ground behind him. So big man had to think quickly. He was getting extremely tired really fast, because he never hit the "snakes workout place". So he thought and thought and came up with a brilliant plan. Big man quickly hid behind a tree and some leaves. Gorilla man sniffed around but his sense of smell absolutely sucked. So he began pounding his huge arms on the ground. Gorilla man thought that would scare big man, because that is what big man was afraid of when they were kids. So big man then started running to get back home. Big man thought that gorilla man was gone but then BOOM!! GORILLA MAN landed right in front of big man picked him up and licked him. Then gorilla man and big man became best friends. 4th marking period I am from I am from a mountain From an high to low climate The weather turns makes things go upside down Feel like you can touch the clouds I am from a neighborhood A friendly peaceful neighborhood I am from a place where trains pass by Holds up the line and makes me late for school I am from my house the place where I grew up From my backyard the lawn is very green I am from a campfire burning fire with sparks flying hanging with the family The Story of the Time Machine On June 15, 2016 around 11:00 a.m things went haywire. It was the last day of school when me and my friends were sitting at the lunch table all happy, it was the last day of school. The teachers thought that everyone would behave and not make a mess on the last day. All I can say is the teachers thought wrong. We were all sitting and laughing when Sam starts calling Larry names like "Loser" and "You have no friends". Unfortunately Larry gets mad really easily and decides to chuck a water bottle across the table at Sam. Sam then got hit square in the nose so he then threw his strawberry yogurt back at Larry. Then, all of a sudden Q stands up and out of nowhere he throws his soup directly at Sam's head not realizing that the lid was open. So here I am in the middle of a food fight and covered in soup not knowing what to do. Then, Mr. Prince walks into the lunchroom to say goodbye to all of us 6th graders when he comes in to see a gigantic food fight. He yells at everyone and SPLAT!! Mr. Prince gets hit with a piece of cake right in his shirt. At that moment I had a vision of a giant time machine hidden in Mr. GG's room. Mr. GG is the Tech Ed teacher. So I snuck out of the cafeteria not being seen by anyone except for the only other kid not fighting back in the food fight. This kid was named Knight, he usually never gets involved with anything that can get him in trouble. So because he saw me I waved to him to come with me and he snuck out too. Together we walked down to Mr. GG's room and opened the door so slow that is started to creak. When we got in the room I remembered seeing the time machine in the back of the room near the closet that he tells us not to go in. So Knight and I crept over to the door and went to open it, I put my hand on the doorknob and slowly turned it.... LOCKED!!! The closet door was locked and we heard the door creak open again. All I could think was "what if that is Mr. GG" so Knight and I ran into the middle lab to hide. When poked our heads out to see who it was we saw the 3D printing legend GH. We watched GH crawl over to the closet and turn the door knob. “It’s locked I whispered to myself” GH must have heard that because he ran into the middle lab also. He ran in and went straight to the computer. He opened up an app and starting creating what looks like a white key in a box. Then he clicked print and a machine started moving and making something out of plastic. GH then ran out of the room and back to the cafe waiting for the key to print. GH not realizing that me and Knight were in the room. So Knight and I waited about 30 minutes for it to finish and we grabbed it off the printer. We had to hurry because lunch was almost over. So we ran to the door and tried unlocking it, I put the key in and turned it and there was a loud “CLICK”. So we tried the door again and the knob was stuck. So Knight says “why don’t we kick it” I told him that “that would be to loud”. Knight then ran into the lab again and did the same thing that GH did but this time he designed a skinny door pick. We then waited another 20 minutes for it to finish and in the middle of when it was printing GH sprints into the room to grab the key he designed and he saw the door pick. GH then though something went wrong so he then began to redesign it on the computer. Knight whispered to me “it’s done!” So we crept over and grabbed the pick then rolling out of the lab like Ninja’s. Knight put the pick in the door and it made a loud “BANG”, GH turned around and saw us and started sprinting toward us. Knight slammed the door and locked it from the outside as I kept picking the lock. “KERPLUNK!” the knob breaks and Knight and I run into the secret closet and lock it behind us. Not knowing if he would tell on us or even if we will get out. At that moment Knight finds the light switch and turns it on. The one light bulb turns on revealing a giant lever saying “do not turn on”, Knight as if he was a fly going to the light, flipped the lever and it turned on. A row of white lights went on that leaded to a weird tube. As we approached the tube, lasers shot out across our feet and Knight almost triggering one started running. We get through the lasers like nothing and are up by the entrance to the tube. The tube says 1 person only, so one of us would have to decide to get in. “CRACK” the sound of GH trying to breaking into the room. I jumped into the tube like lightning and pushed the red button sending me to a virtual white room. There was a giant board saying TIME MACHINE. I almost faint when I see the words but then another keyboard pops out saying “enter date”. I began thinking what date I wanted to go to and realized that I could stop all of my friends from getting in a food fight if I go back. I entered the date June 15, 2016 and the time 11:00 a.m. and then clicked enter. After that all I could see was a black dot and then total blackness. Next thing I know I am sitting right at the lunch table still amazed. I then forgot why I went back here and then I heard Sam calling Larry names and I remembered Larry was going to throw his water so I jumped across the table and snagged the water bottle like OBJ. Then everyone was all happy and the food fight never took place. Knight looked over at me and smiled as if he remembered everything that had happened. Category:Period Four Category:All Students